Break
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Tsunade is really sick of her paperwork, so she decides it's time to take a break. With Shizune following her, of course. Shoujo-ai, TsuShizu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yippie! GOO ME! I'm so proud of my acoplishments.

A/N: This is a YURI (woman/woman) story. Specially involving Tsunade and Shizune. (along with another hinted pair.) If yuri 'aint yo thing, don't read it! Simple, isn't it? Please R & R, as everyone says. We authors really do love reviews. Any flames will make me giggle hysterically.

* * *

**Break  
**

**  
**

She was sipping from her sake glass, bored with all the work bestowed to her.  
Who would have thought with the title of strongest ninja in Konoha you would have one thousand papers to sign everyday? 'She' was Tsunade-sama. One of the legendary sannin, the Godaime.

She was working. Ugh. She hated hard work. It always bored her to no end. The stuffy office  
the Third seemed to have held so dear wasn't helping matters either. It was stale, small, and over all, not to pleasing on the eyes.  
'So bored....'

Maybe she could sneak out for just a little bit. All she'd have to do would be henge, or slip out the window, and over the wall. She would be home free to walk the streets of Konoha! She could gamble some, and hang out with some guys at the bar, maybe go see a movie or something!  
Just then Shizune walked in, a smile on her face. "Hello Tsunade-sama!" she chirped.

...Or maybe she could just sit here and die. That would work too.

"Shizune."  
"Hm?"  
Shizune had heard that bored sound in her mistress's voice before.  
Tsunade smiled mischievously.  
"Why don't we go down to a bar, to, ya know, unwind, relax and take a break?"  
Shizune frowned. She placed her hand on her hip gently, and then her frown became a full scowl.  
"Tsunade-sama, you must get every, single, last paper done."

The blonde glared in return, not very pleased with her attendants response. "Hn...that's stupid."  
Shizune's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what is?"  
Tsunade stood quickly, flipping her golden pigtails.  
"Not being able to take one single break. I've been here since six this morning. It's already three, and I am sick and tired of paperwork."  
Shizune took a step forward, "But Tsunade-sama.."  
"Don't 'Tsunade-sama' me! I'm going out right now. It's break time."  
"B-but..."

Tsunade fixed a glare on the smaller woman quickly. "I've been here for at least eight hours, not counting the hours I put in yesterday. Shizune, I need a break."  
Shizune opened her mouth to protest yet the Godaime cut her off, "Don't say a word. I'm not even half done with this damned paper. I'm taking a break."

With that the beautiful sannin walked past Shizune and out the door, closing it behind her.  
Shizune blinked. 8 hours? Plus what she did yesterday? Straight forward? Tsunade?

Wow.

"Tsunade-sama! Please wait!"

* * *

Tsunade took a seat at the table, right in front of the Bar. Shizune sat beside her and watched the older woman order a sake. Ton-Ton sat at Shizune's heels. The younger woman decided that the feat Tsunade had accomplished was really good, especially for her, and so, yes, Tsunade deserved her break.

Apparently not everyone thought so.  
"Hokage-sama, eh? Don't you have a lot of paperwork to do or something?"  
Tsunade turned to the owner of the sultry voice to come face to face with the vixen, Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai at her side.  
"Anko." Tsunade muttered in greeting.

"Hey." Anko winked in return. She grinned and placed a hand on her hip. "So what about it Tsunade-sama? Tons of paperwork still yet?"  
Tsunade made a noise in her throat, similar to a growl, or a 'KILL!' mutter. Anko laughed.  
"Anko let's go. Don't insult the Hokage." Kurenai warned, putting her hand on the other young woman's shoulder. Anko had another hearty laugh which left her face into a permanent smirk.  
"I'll be fine." Anko chuckled, giving Shizune a wink.

"Anko..." Tsunade growled, quickly loosing what little patience she had for the special Jounin.  
"Heh." Anko's grin widened. "Cya, Hokage-sama." she called, turning and hurrying off. Kurenai sighed, shaking her head back and forth.  
"Please...forgive her Hokage-sama." She gave a look in the direction her companion had fled in.  
"She is not the sanest person around.."  
Tsunade's response was a strange form of grunt, but it was enough for Kurenai, who turned and quickly left the establishment, not wanting to face Tsunade's wrath for Anko's wrong-doings.

Shizune blinked. Anko had a lot of guts to tease Tsunade-sama like that. The only other people who could do it were Naruto-kun, and Jiraiya-sama. Most other people got their faces punched in, or, in worse cases, death by decapitation.

Tsunade sighed, the stress of paperwork and Anko weighing heavily upon her now than ever.  
Slightly worried, Shizune put a hand on her mistress's back and rubbed in small circles gently.  
"Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?"  
Tsunade groaned. "No...I need to unwind." Tsuande stood abruptly.  
"Forget the sake, let's go back."  
Surprised, Shizune nodded. "Alright. As you wish Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Okay, I'm off to work now." Tsunade spoke, shrugging on her green coat.  
"A-already?" Shizune asked softly, sitting up from the bed, holding a sheet around her breasts to keep them warm.  
"Yes. Already." Tsunade chuckled, throwing Shizune a sly look.  
"I'm done unwinding. I'm trying not to be to lazy, after all."  
Shizune nodded simply. "Alright. I'll be there in a moment then."  
Tsunade opened the door. "Okay. I'll see you there then. Bye."

Shizune let out a sigh and laid back, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I should let Tsunade-sama have breaks more often..."

-End-


End file.
